Merry Madagascar MO new and improved
by Magnolialioness
Summary: I have decided to completely change my stories and improve them. If you guys want to add something to juice it up, you know how to contact me.
1. Red night goblin

**Hey guys, I saw what I have done with the last one I did and I did horrible, so I made it into a newer version of this. But I'm gonna start this a little different. I'm gonna start in Europe when May and Selena were in the Circus Zaragoza together.**

_It was night time in Rome and May along with Gia were looking for Selena for it was time to go to bed. Gia spotted Selena now about 8 months old (that's about 4 years in human years) she was hiding underneath the ringmaster's hat._

"_Hey Angelica, I see Selena over there," Gia whispers to May. (Angelica was May's Circus name). May sees Selena and lifts the hat._

"_Come on little one, it's time for you to go to bed," May said, trying to handle Selena._

"_I don't wanna go to bed, I wanna stay up," Selena complained._

"_Really, I thought you wanted a bed time story," May said. Selena stopped squirming and rested in her mother's arms. "That's what I thought, now let me think of a perfect story for tonight," she said as she sat on a stool. Gia gets a stool and sits next to her. "Let's see, hmm, 'A Baby Lion Learns to Roar', '__Jaguar and Anansi', or maybe…"_

"_Mama, can you tell me a story about daddy?" Selena asks._

_May sighs "Well…" she said._

"_If it's too hard, how about a Christmas story?" Selena asks jumpy._

"_I do know a good Christmas story," Gia said._

"_Or maybe… I can do both of what Selena suggested," May said. Gia and Selena got confused by this. "The story I'm thinking of is called 'Merry Madagascar' or in other words, the day your daddy saved Christmas."_

"_Daddy really saved Christmas, from what?" Selena said worriedly._

"_Well from what he and I have done," May said. "You see… well… let me tell you the whole story. It all began on the night of Christmas eve on the island of Madagascar."_

The scene changes to where it's Christmas Eve and the five Zoosters, Alex, May, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, were making a plan to make it home to New York City. They have a going away/Christmas party. Everyone was having a good time… well… all except May for some reason.

Alex was making a speech. "Goodbyes can be bittersweet," he tells everyone, "It seems like only 306 days ago; we were snatched from our central park zoo and dumped here in rustic Madagascar. But because of that, I would have never stopped those Foosas from destroying the lemurs and I wouldn't have asked my beloved wife to marry me. And now that we're leaving, seeing you all, realized just how many friends we made."

Then a little clap on the far side of the table was Mort clapping. "That was the greatest speech I ever…" But before he finishes his sentence, he faints.

"Oh! Looks like the kid can't hold his sea water," Marty said.

"Well at least he showed up," Gloria said.

"I don't get it. It's not like Julian to miss a party," Marty said.

"Well, for maybe some people, saying goodbye is really hard," Melman said sadly.

Gloria looks at May and sees she a little down, "May, are you ok? You haven't said anything all day," she asks concerned.

May looks up and says, "Well... I'm gonna miss a lot of things here and all the new friends and enemies I made here."

Alex feels the wind coming. "Yeah, well send them a post card, 'cause the wind is right on schedule," he said, "Alright let's do this."

Then they started to gather at a hot air balloon that they built.

"Can I have your attention?" Marty calls out holding a torch, "The ride out to New York is about to board." Then he marks the torch on the ground.

"Whoo! We're going home for Christmas!" Gloria said, rejoicing.

Everyone hops in the hot air balloon and Alex does a check out. "Sandbags!" he calls out.

"Check," Gloria said, as she untied the sandbags.

"Ropes," Alex said. "Check," Melman said as he untied the ropes.

"Snacks," Alex said. "Check," Marty said as he held a bunch of bananas.

And with everything checked off the list, the balloon was taking off. "It's working!" Alex cheered.

"We did it!" Gloria said, hugging Melman.

"It may not be pretty, but we're heading for the city!" Marty said.

"Wow, we're actually on our way home!" May said, jumpy.

"I can smell the canned yams from Sylvia's, that's what I want for Christmas," Marty said.

"Uh-uh, I can't wait to get back into my hippo pool and that sweet smell of Chlorine," Gloria said, sighing.

"And I can't wait to see Dr. Maneesh. Greatest chiropractor ever," Melman said.

"Me? I just want to see the snow falling down on my beautiful city," Alex said, as he stood on the edge, "New York, here we come!"

"Hey May, what do you want for Christmas?" Gloria said.

"Me? I want the best Christmas ever, and… a picture of my future," May said, "Maybe one with maxi glass so that way when a bang so hard, it won't break." She smiled and then the happy face turned into a sad face.

"What's wrong honey? Did we forget something?" Alex said, worried.

"No we didn't honey," May said. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Alex… when we get to New York, there's something we need to talk about."

Then a coconut came out of nowhere and hit Alex on the head. "Ow! What the…"

They saw that coconuts and flaming torches were being thrown at them and one of the flaming torches cause the balloon to catch on fire. Everyone starts to scream and run around the basket that held them. The balloon started to fall back toward the beach.

"If we ever get to New York!" May shouts.

"No! No, no, no! This isn't happening!" Alex said as they fell.

They fell onto the beach and the balloon covers them.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Marty yells at Gloria.

"May, honey are you alright?" Alex asked concerned.

"Darling I'm fine, I hope," May said.

Melman started to hushing everyone, "Guys did you hear something?" he said. Then animals with masks and spears cut the balloon and aimed their spears at the five. Melman gasped when he saw this. "Cannibals!"

One cannibal took off his mask and it turned out to be Julian. "Cannibals! Where?"

May was furious by this. "Julian!" she yelled.

"Oh! It's the freaks and the protector," Julian said in relief yet disappointment. All the lemurs put their weapons away. "Maurice, I thought they left already. I hope we're still charging them rent." Mort was beating on a drum which was driving Julien crazy. "Mort, stop drumming already!"

Mort stops drumming. "Sorry," he said as he giggled.

"False alarm everyone!" Julian shouted out to the lemurs. "Back into hiding, it was just a cruel hoax," Julien continued.

Alex was furious by this, "Hoax? What kind of sick joke is this, huh?" he shouted at the lemurs.

"Sorry, we thought you were the marauding red night goblin," Maurice said.

"_The marauding red what-ning?" a voice asked behind Selena._

_The three girls look behind them to see Stefano, Vitaly and a tiger cub._

"_Hi Vasili, Vitaly, and Stefono," Selena said._

"_It's Stefano," he said._

"_We were about to Vasili to bed when we heard something going on here," Vitaly said._

"_What's going on," Vasili asks._

"_Mother is telling the story of how my daddy saved Christmas," Selena said._

"_Really, this I gotta here," Vitaly said as he leaned on a pole. _

_Vasili sat down next to Selena "What is this marauding red what-ning?" he asked._

"_You what, that's what I said to him, I had no idea what was the_ _marauding red night," May said to Selena and Gia. "You see, every year…_

"… on the 24th of Julianuary," Julien continued.

"Julianuary?" Alex said in annoyed voice.

"It's a festive holiday named after his majesty," Maurice explained.

Julian continued the tale, and said, "It starts with a red glow. Then the air fills with the goblin's horrible mocking laughter. Then he pelts us with hundreds of black rocks!"

Then a lemur in a tree spotted something. "Red night goblin! The Red night Goblin's coming!"

"Okay, I get it, Julian said annoyed, "It's picking in on the king day very funny."

May turns around and sees a bright light. "Oh no. The red glow," she said shaking.

Alex turned to her. "What's wrong dear?" he asked worried for her.

Then the mocking laughter started to fill the air. "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Alex turns around and sees the light too. "The horrible mocking laughter," May said, now scared.

"You can stop now Mort, I know it's you back there," Julien said as he blamed Mort. Then, all of a sudden, it starts to rain black rocks knocking out lemurs by the second. "Ahh! Red night goblin!" Julien said as he ran for cover in the ditch the lemurs made.

Alex, May and the other Zoosters started to panic. "The hundreds of black rocks!" she panicked.

"He's real! Come on May," he said as he picks her up bridal style.

"Whoa! Alex!" May said.

The Zoosters jump in the ditch. Well, all except Melman who was panicking and running around the beach.

Maurice puts an umbrella over Julian's head. "Here Julian," he said.

Julian started to yell commands. "Hide the women and precious metals!" he shouts. Then he points to the coconut trees. "Lower the shooting thingies! Fire at the Goblin!" he commands.

Coconut trees were lowered to the ground and ready to aim at the goblin. Then the lemurs that were activating the trees were knocked out by the rocks.

"Lemurs down! You and you, take their places," Julian commanded the lemurs next to him.

Aye, aye," Lemurs said to Julian. But then they were knocked out by the rocks too.

Julian was waving a white flag, and said, "That's it, I surrender!"

"We're gonna die!" Melman said still panicking.

Then a lemur was knocked out and landed near Gloria. "Alex! May! Do something!" she told them.

"All right, All right, All right," Alex said trying to think of something.

"Alex! The Coconut trees! They're aimed right below the goblin," May said. "But if I can aim a second one right underneath the first, we can take him down."

Alex nodded his head in agreement. "Let's do this!" he shouted.

May and Alex ran through the ditch and head for the trees. The jumped out of the ditch and Alex landed near one rod while May landed near another.

"Ready… aim…" May said as she watched the goblin.

"You're going down, Red night Marauding Goblin guy!" Alex shouted.

"FIRE!" May shouted.

Alex releases the coconut then May releases another bumping the coconut that Alex launched and hitting the red night goblin. Julian realizes that the Goblin was taken down from the skies and starts to cheer, and shouts, "The protector did it again! She saved us from…"

Then everyone clears out of the way because the Goblin tumbled into the forest. Alex got up and helped May up. "May, are you ok, again?" he asked.

"Darling I'm fine, I hope, again," May said, getting up.

"Everyone after the goblin! Don't let him get away!" Julian shouted.

All the lemurs ran into the jungle and after the goblin. Then the five started to see weird things on the ground.

Marty picks up a cane-like stick and tastes it. "Candy canes?" he said.

Gloria picks up a bow with pretty wrapping paper. "Presents?" she said.

Melman puts a rock in his mouth and spits it out. "These rocks taste like coal," Melman said.

"Hey, wait a sec," May said, "Candy canes, presents, coal, isn't that what you guys said about Christmas last year?"

"Yes that is," Alex said.

Marty then realized it. "Hang on a minute. Alex, May I think you just shot down…"

Then they cleared the leaves and found Julian messing …with Santa Clause hanging on a branch.

"Who's laughing now Red Night Goblin?" Julian said making fun of him and laughs. "I am, that's who."

**Well that's the first part of it. What do you guys think of my new and improved Merry Madagascar. If you guys want me to add more things to the story, just tell me by reviewing my story.**


	2. sleigh disater and out of control santa

**Sorry about the big delay. I was so busy with the other stories that I wasn't paying attention to the previous stories. Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"_Mother, you shot down Santa?" Selena said in horror._

"_I'm afraid we did, poor Santa was shot out of the sky by me and your father," May said._

"_Wow, I can't believe-a you would do-a such a thing," Stefano said._

"_Well if someone was throwing rock at you, what would you do?" May asked them._

"_She has a point Stefano," Vitaly said._

"_So what happened next? Did you and your husband get in trouble?" Gia asked._

_May smiled, and says, "Well right after me and my husband saw what we had done, we were horrified of what we had done._

Alex gasps in horror. "May, we shot down Santa," he said.

"OMG! We're in so much trouble," May said.

"Oh you two are gonna be on the naughty list for sure now," Marty said.

Santa groans and looks up to see Julien on his head. "Is it safe?" Julien asks.

Santa was confused. "Is what safe?"

"Are there more of you? How many? Tell me," Julian said. "Are you a robot? Maybe you have an army hidden inside of you." He crawls on Santa's belly and start to shake it. "Talk to me robot army. I am talking to you!" he shouts.

Santa starts to laugh. "That tickles," he said, as Julien kept shaking.

Santa falls off the branch, lands on back, and Julian falls on Santa's belly and starts to laugh. "Look everybody! It shakes like a bowl full on jelly," Julien said, as he bounces on Santa. Soon Maurice starts to jump on him too. "This is fun," Maurice said as he bounced.

The Zoosters have had enough of his. "Stop it, Julian! That's Santa Claus!" Gloria said, No wonder he throws coal at you.

Julian stops jumping and looks at the Zoosters. "Santa who?" he asks.

Marty looks down at Santa. "Santa! Santa! Are you ok?" he said. Then he smiles with glee. "I can't believe I'm talking to Santa Claus!"

"I know," Melman said also filled with glee.

Santa got up and looks at them. "Wait… who's Santa?

The Zoosters look at Santa in shock. "What do you me 'who's Santa?'" Gloria said.

"Yeah, if you're not Santa, who are you?" May asks him.

Santa sits up, and says, "My name is, uh… I can't remember." Then he lifts his hat and shows a big bump on his head. The Zoosters were grossed out when they saw the bump on his head.

Julian laughs when he saw the bump. "Look, he's got another hat on," he said.

"Aye caramba, that's gonna leave a mark," May said.

Gloria goes to Santa. "He must have hit his head in the crash. Maybe he's got amnesia," she said.

Alex and May were now really upset. "Oh this is bad. This is… this is bad," Alex said.

"We ruined Christmas for everybody. We've ruined Christmas, for, like, the whole world!" May said putting her face on her paws.

Alex puts his paw on her shoulder. "Unless…" Alex said.

"Unless?" Gloria asked.

Alex calls the Zoosters together. "Team huddle," he said. Everyone gathers around Alex. "This could work out great for everybody."

"Santa's head wound?" Melman asks.

"No, not his head wound," Alex said shaking his head. "Here's the plan, we find the sleigh, help Santa deliver the toys, and then, on the way home, he drops us off in New York. It's perfect. What do you guys think?"

"I'm in," Marty said.

"Count me in," May said.

"Okay," Melman said.

"Let's go find that sleigh," Gloria said.

* * *

They search and found the sleigh with the 8 reindeer playing.

May just adored the cuteness of the reindeer. "Oh, they're just adorable," she said. She pushes Alex to the reindeer. "Darling, go talk to them. Go, go, go, go, go."

When Alex got closer, that instantly got the reindeer attention.

Alex handed out his paw to them, and says, "Hello there little reindeer. You guys up for a little road trip? Hmm? What do you say?"

Then out of nowhere, a candy cane between Alex and the reindeer. They saw that the candy cane came from the penguins.

"Back away! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Skipper said.

"Whoa Skippy, no need to get psycho," May said.

"Yeah, they're just Santa's little…" Alex said.

But then the lead reindeer slapped Alex's hand out of the way. "We meet again, South Polers."

"North Polers," Skipper said as he and the other penguins landed near the reindeer.

"Okay, you guys know each other or something?" Alex asked.

"It's a cold war that dates back centuries," Skipper said. "You see, Santa used to be base in the South Pole."

"Oh, this again?" the lead reindeer said. "Santa chose North Pole, fair and square."

"Oh please. They bribed him with candy canes and cheap elf labor," Kowalski said.

All the reindeer could take it anymore. They all got into fighting position. "That's it. Let's go!" the lead reindeer said.

"On my command, kick them in the bells," Skipper said. They were about to attack until… "Wait, where's Private?"

Private comes up to the reindeer known as Cupid. "Oh, you're the most beautiful deer I've ever seen," he said to her.

Cupid smiles at him, and says, "That's the sweetest thing any penguin has ever said to me."

Private's eyes straighten to see more clearly at the most beautiful reindeer in the world. They were about to kiss, when Skipper slapped him in the face. Private eyes got back to the way they use to be.

"Shake it off Private," Skipper said. "That North Polar might look like tall drink for water, but she'll spit you out like a cup of bad eggnog."

Alex steps into their conversation. "Guys, guys come on. It's Christmas. You know the season of giving. So what do you say? Can you give us a ride?"

Lead reindeer starts to laugh, "We're only allowed to take orders from Santa," he said. "Why don't you ask you South Pole comrades to help? Whoops, I forget. They can't fly." He and the other reindeer start to laugh. "Merry Christmas down there stuck on the land!" he teases.

All the reindeer except Cupid fly away. "Merry Christmas," she tells Private.

Lead reindeer stops to look at her. "Cupid?" he calls.

Then Cupid flew away with the other reindeer. Private was still love struck from cupid.

Alex and others were upset because of the reindeer. "Great, there goes our lift home," he said. Everyone hops in the sleigh.

"We'll fly it," Skipper said.

"_But mom, penguins can't fly," Selena said._

"_Yeah, and Santa's reindeer have magical powers to make them fly," Vasili said._

"_Well that's exactly what they want you to believe," May said. "Turns out, there's a secret door on the sleigh where in it, there's sparkly stuff. One of the penguins puts it on his beak and the he starts to fly in the air. So now you see that the only thing magical about the reindeer was that tank full of sparkly stuff."_

"_Wow, I never would-a have guess that," Stefano said._

"_Now the only thing that kept us from saving Christmas was Big Red himself," May said. "All we had to do now was find him and we will be on our way. Well that's what we thought."_

"_What happened?" Selena asked._

"_Well Santa was with the lemurs while we were searching for him…" May said._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lemur tree, the lemur choir was holding coconut candles. Julian lit a coconut candle and gave it to Santa. "Fat man; behold the beauty of a traditional Julianuary carol honoring… me." He then blew a whistle and conducted the men to sing.

Male lemurs: **I** **like to…**

Julian nods at them. "Very nice," he said. Then he started to conduct the women.

Female lemurs: **you like to…**

"Now all together," he said.

All lemurs: **we like to… MOVE IT!**

The song began all jumpy and everyone throws their candles in the air and started to dance. Santa got so excited, that he began to take clothes and leaving him in his underwear.

All lemurs: **I like to move it, move it.**

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa said as he started to dance.

By then, the five Zoosters sound Santa. Santa's pants fell on Gloria and his belt fell on Melman.

"Santa?" Marty said in disgust.

May looks the other way and blocks the view with her paw. "Oh man," she said.

All lemurs: **I like to move it, move it.**

Santa: **I'm physically fit, physically fit, physically, physically, physically fit. **Incoming!

He does a stage dive and the lemurs caught him. The five Zoosters had enough of this.

Alex turns to May. "May stay here. We'll handle this," Alex said.

"I took down over one thousand Foosas. I can handle an out of control Santa," May said. Then she made a surprised face and said, "Wow, that's something you don't say every day."

"I know you did all those things back there but still, stay here," Alex said.

"Fine, I thought this stage of an over protective husband would never come," May said.

The four Zoosters walked up to Santa. "All righty, Santa. Time to go, big buddy," Gloria said as they start to pull on him.

"I don't want to go. I just wanna shake my booty," he said as he starts to swing them around. Then a conga line was made.

"Santa, buddy. Gotta stop dancing," Alex said.

Then Santa pushed Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria to the ground. "Ho! Ho! Ho! I'll never go!" he said.

* * *

The five Zoosters went to the sleigh to think of another plan.

"What do we do now?" Gloria asked.

"Look, it does not gonna Christmas eve for much longer," Alex said as he handed out Santa hats. "So either we go without Santa or the world goes without Christmas."

"That's right. You made this mess, now we have to clean it up," Marty said as everyone puts on their Santa hat. "Yo skipper! Sparkle time!"

Skipper and the other penguins were taking the reindeer places. "All right boys, tighten you harness and think happy thoughts," he said.

Private thought of if he and Cupid went to Las Vegas to get married. He carried her bridal style. "Viva Las Vegas!" he said.

While they were thinking that, May went to Alex who was not on the sleigh.

"May, do you want to come along with us?" Alex asked.

"I can't, someone has to watch over Santa while he is like this especially if he's with Julien," May said.

"Fantastic idea May," Alex said. He leans down to kiss her.

May accepts then said, "Darling there's a discussion we have to talk about."

"Okay, you can tell me anything," Alex said.

May starts to scratch her head. "Well…"

Then Alex and his friends went straight up in the air and started to scream.

"TELL ME WHEN I GET BACK!" Alex shouts. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too!" May shouts out. "Goodbye Darling! And break a leg! I don't mean it literally!"

Then the Alex, his friends and the penguin were off to save Christmas.

* * *

**I hope you guys love my chapter. I know that it's small, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Oh and I edited the first chapter a little so you guys might want to check it out. It's very hard to see it. I mixed up May's lines a little. I hope you guys love the story. Please review.**


	3. Julianuary and the Christmas quest

_Selena was now bouncing up and down. "Yay, daddy went on to save Christmas!"_

_Vitaly shook his head._

"_So you didn't go with your husband to save Christmas?" Gia asked._

"_I couldn't, that crazy lemur might hurt Santa so somebody had to watch him," May said. "When I found Santa, he was with that lemur, but he wasn't being tortured like I thought."_

The scene changes when May found Santa with Julien.

"…and everyone wept tears of joy for the miracle that was baby Julian," Julien said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" May asked.

"Oh hey protector. I was explaining fat man the true meaning of Julianuary," Julien said. "You see fat man and Protector, Julianuary is about the Joy of giving… to me! Now bring me the presents!"

All the lemurs started to line up to give Julian presents.

"Merry Julianuary," a lemur said to Julien handing him a present.

"Oh, you remembered," Julien said emotionally. Then he threw it to the side. "Next one please, move it along."

"Thank you on behave of his majesty a Merry Julianuary," Maurice said.

May looks at the tree and thought of an idea. "Hmm. It's a good thing I used to make little toys for the cubs back in Africa," she said. She grabbed leaves and twigs and made a Robot.

Santa was amazed by this. "That's cool, let me see if I can make one," he said. He grabs a twig and makes a train.

Lemurs gathered around him. "How did you do that?" a lemur asked.

Santa was just as surprised as he was. "Beats me," he told the lemur.

"Can you make one for me?" Mort asked.

Santa gives little Mort the little train. "Merry Julianuary," he said as he gives it to him.

"You know, back in my country, we say Merry Christmas," May said.

All the lemurs started to ask for presents. Julian and Maurice were busy getting the presents. "Next," Maurice said.

Julian notices that something was wrong. "Where are my presents? What's going on here?" he asked.

Santa and May were in the trees making toys. "Merry Christmas!" Santa shouts as he threw a wooden airplane.

All the lemurs started to give presents to each other and said Merry Christmas. Even a lemur gave Maurice a present.

Julian could not take this anymore. "STOP!"

Everyone stares at him. Santa and May stopped making a toy . "Huh?" May said confused.

"What's so special about Julianuary if everyone gets to have something?" Julian shouts at the lemurs. He then looks at Santa and May who were still in the tree. "You, I took you in as my guest and I let you and your friends stay here for a place to sleep, and now, you RUINED JULIANUARY! From this moment forth, everyone's presents are my presents!"

Everyone feels sad but they followed orders. May sits on a rock looking at the sky.

Mort sits on her shoulder. "Hi Protector, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Mort," May said. "It's just me and my husband has been married for 299 days and he hasn't even asked once about our future."

"I can tell him," Mort volunteered.

"No, no, I have to tell him," May said. "Right now, he's traveling the whole world to save Christmas and I just hope he's okay."

* * *

"_I feel sorry for those poor lemurs," Selena said._

"_Yeah, what kind of king never liked Christmas?" Vasili asked._

"_Well that's just it guys, he never heard of Christmas, none of the lemurs knew about Christmas," May said. "The only holidays they know are Julianuary, his birthday and King Julien day."_

"_That's terrible, the poor, poor lemurs," Stefano said._

"_While they were having problem, the co-Santas' were having troubles of their own," May said._

Meanwhile, in the sleigh, everyone was getting ready to deliver presents.

Gloria notices that Alex was feeling down. "Hey Alex, what's wrong?

"I worried about May," Alex said.

"Alex, you worry about her every day," Gloria said.

"That's not what I mean, Gloria," Alex said. "May has been really sad for the past few weeks.

"I have noticed that May isn't quite happy," Gloria said.

"What do you think is gonna happen when we get back?" Alex asks worrying. Gloria pats him on the back.

"Lady and gentlemen, we're about to arrive at our first destination," Marty said. "Canada is straight ahead."

"All right boys, let's take her down," Skipper said to his team. "Flaps up. Beaks down. Stay on target. Stay on target."

Then they were landing on the roof but only Melman made it. The others fell off the roof, hit the tree and snow fell over them.

Gloria spits snow out of her mouth. "What kind of landing is that?" she asked.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," Skipper said as he slaps his penguin team.

Alex looks up at the chimney "This is stupid Marty. Can't we just use the front door?" he asked.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Marty asked. Then he turns to Melman on the roof with the present. "Melman! You're up!"

"But I'm claustrophobic," Melman said shaking his knees.

"Yeah? Well now you can be Santa Claustrophobic," Marty joked. "Now dive fool. Dive, dive!"

Melman starts to climb into the chimney until "Guys, I'M STUCK!" Everyone gasps at this.

Alex grabs the present and tries to open the door. "Hang in there Melman! I'm coming!" he said

Gloria runs to the chimney and feels the chimney if it was hot. "Melman! I'm right here!" she said

"I'm burning!" Melman said panicking.

"You're not burning!" Gloria said.

"HELP!" Melman said as he was now afraid. Then Alex and Marty burst through the door to find Melman's head at the bottom of the chimney "Oh thank you," Melman said. Then all of a sudden an alarm went off. Alex and Marty ran out the door. "Don't leave me!" Melman shouts.

Marty then notices something. "Alex, you still have the present!" he shouts.

Alex threw the present but instead of making it through the door, it broke through the window. Then they started to hear sirens.

"Dash away boys, dash away," Skipper said as they began to take off.

"What? No!" Alex said as he grabs the rail.

Marty grabs Alex's tail, Gloria grabs Marty's hoof and she grabs Melman's hoof. "I got you Melman," she said.

They all glide and hang on the sled and then they crash land on an apartment building.

"Way to drop the ball, you hippy freak," Skipper said angry.

"Me? Melman is the one who lost it in the chimney," Alex said just as angry.

"Calm down. It's a small town," Marty said. "There are only a couple more houses. Let's not freak out."

Melman looks over the roof and was surprised. "Oh yeah?" he asked. The rest of the gang joined him and saw all sorts of windows in the apartment. "Can we freak out now?" he shouts.

As everyone got in the sled, Alex said, "Okay here's the plan. We head for the nearest post office and just dump all the gifts."

"That's a plan," Gloria said.

"I need stamps anyways," Marty said.

Alex looks at the front of the sled. "Skipper, get us to the nearest post office… in New York," he said to Skipper.

They took off, before they could leave, they got caught in some light and crashed in a chimney. When their vision was cleared, they saw a little girl named Abby staring at them as she dropped her teddy.

"Looks like it's our coffee break," Skipper said as the penguins hid.

Abby was surprised by this. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're Santa's helpers!" she said excitedly. "This is amazing! You're hairier than I thought but amazing! Okay calm down Abby. Breath, Namaste, Namaste." Then she starts to hug them and say to each one, "Merry Christmas!" Everyone smiles. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot," she said as she goes to the counter and blow some dust off a plate. "I made you cookies." Alex takes the cookies then stares at Abby who hugs him. "This is the best Christmas ever." Alex smiles. Then she puts her finger on his lips. "Don't tell Santa I was up, really. Okay I'm going to bed now." She begins to walk up the stairs. "I can't go to sleep. There's no way I can go to sleep. I just met Santa's helpers." Then she falls down the stairs. Everyone looked concern. "Ow, I think I broke my collar bone. Nope it's okay. Going to bed now. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Once little Abby was in her room, Alex started to talk as he hands out cookies. "New plan. We're not going to the post office any more. We're Santa's hairy helper. And we won't rest until every one of these presents gets delivered." Everyone took a bite out of their cookie.

They started to deliver presents all over the world. From the west where the cacti are, ouch, to the South Pole is thin ice, brr. They also went to Paris, snowy and windy, Egypt, windy storm, Russia, froze to death, and London, lightning Ahh! They were starting to get tired.

"Skipper, progress report," Alex said sleepy.

"Only 162 cities left to go," Skipper said.

Everyone moans by that comment.

Private then was excited of what he saw up ahead. "Skipper! Look!" he said.

Then everyone saw the statue of liberty.

"New York," Alex said happiness.

"It's still here," Melman said.

"It's still beautiful," Gloria said.

"And it'll still gonna be here when we're done," Marty said. He then lifts a bag of presents as he says, "Alright New York! Let's do this!"

They continue their journey.

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I've been pretty busy with school. I might love writing stories, but I have to also work on my school work too. Please tell me what you guys think of the improvement. I might post Madagascar 3 tomorrow if I'm lucky.**

**Oh and before you go, there's something that I must say. I am now taking suggestion for Selena's life. Here are the characters and the places that can be involved in the suggestions.**

**Jabari (Hyena/Africa)**

**Alex (lion/Africa)**

**May/Quanna (white lioness/Africa)**

**Justin (lion/Africa)**

**Maybe Santa (Christmas in Africa)**

**May/Angelica (white lioness/circus)**

**Vitaly (tiger/circus)**

**Vasili (Tiger/Circus)**

**Stefano (sea lion/Circus)**

**Gia (jaguar/circus)**

**Anyone else in the circus.**

**Naomi (human/Marks family)**

**Makunga (lion/Marks family) BELIEVE IT OR NOT!**

**Nana (human/Marks family)**

**Mr. Chew (dog/Marks family)**

**Goldy (great bald eagle/Marks family)**

**Mr. and Mrs. Marks (Naomi's Parents/Marks family)**

**Brian J Orlando (Snow Leopard/Japan/rich Orlando family)**

**Miley M Evans (white lioness/London/Rich Evans family)**

**Marina P Allan (Jaguar/India/royal Allan family)**

**You can make up a character, if you want and try to add it in, BUT it has to involve Africa, circus, or any of the rich families.**

**THE MOST IMPORTANT THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IS THAT THIS IS BEFORE MADAGASCAR 3 WHICH MEANS IT CAN'T BE AFTER THE ATTACK IN NAOMI AND SELENA'S ROOM.**

**thank you for your time, please leave comment.**


	4. We did it! Merry Christmas!

"_At least dad made it to New York," Selena said._

"_And they delivered presents to the city," Vasili said._

"_But I'm sad about the poor little lemurs, did they ever learn about Christmas?" Stefano asked._

"_Yes, while my friends were saving Christmas, I had time back in Madagascar," May said._

Back on Madagascar, all the lemurs were sad due to Julian taking away their presents. May was sitting on a stump using a stick to draw a Christmas tree on the ground.

Mort hops on her shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Mort, I'm just creating a Christmas tree," May said as she continued.

Mort was a confused. "A what?"

May was surprised by this. "You don't what a Christmas tree is?" she asked. "Do you even know what Christmas is?" Mort shook his head. "Christmas is the time for giving."

"To King Julian?" Mort asked.

"Not only to him, but to everyone," May said. All lemurs came to her while she talked. "That thing we did before Julian stopped us, that was a thing we usually on Christmas. We also have these fancy decorations like the trees, the snowman, and my favorite … mistletoe. Last Christmas, not only was my first kiss, but that was when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Oh that was the best Christmas ever … (sigh) well mostly because that was my first Christmas ever. Alex always said it's not what you get on Christmas, it's what you give. Oh Alex, how am I gonna ask him? Well anyways, there are goodies and songs and one time, I sneaked out of the zoo to go ice skating."

"That sounds fantastic!" Mort shouted. "Can we have Christmas?"

"Well of course you can. We can all have Christmas," May said. She then turned around to the rest of the lemurs "Come on everyone, if we work together, we can the best Christmas in the entire world!"

All lemurs started to cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the plane on the lemur tree, Julian was alone with nothing but all the presents and a skeleton.

"…**on the 88th day of Julianuary, my true love sent to me, a great big present for me**," he sang. He then puts his head on another present and turns to a pilot skeleton. "Oh Amelia, do you ever feel like you're just wasting away?" all the Skeleton did was sit there. "This is the worst Julianuary ever." Julien said as he opened another present and throws it on a pile of other open presents.

Then Santa came through the door. "Uh… king Julian?" he asked.

Julian turns around "Hello, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he said frustrated. "I could have been naked here."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your Julianuary," Santa said.

Julien looks down while riding a tricycle. "I don't understand," he said. "I have all the presents, why do I feel so empty inside?"

"I don't know, but back there, when we were giving present out there, it was pretty good," Santa said as he grabs a plane. "Hey, why don't give one to your girlfriend Amelia ever there. I'd bet she like it." He gives it to Julien then pushes him toward him

"No, she not my girlfriend," Julien said. "I don't want to. Okay fine I'll do it. Just keep your chubby hands off." He puts the toy plane in the skeleton's hand. "Here Amelia Merry Julianuary (Gasp) look at the smile and Amelia" He's referring to the teeth on the skeleton. "Oh, making her feel good makes me feel good. Kind of warm and tingly on the inside… like pin worms! Come fat man, I must share with the world what I have discovered!" He then fell off the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Greenland, Alex and his friend have just finished delivering presents.

"Whoo, we did it. Every present delivered and accounted for," Marty said. "Goodbye empty bags! Hello New… Oh no!" He takes out a bag. "There's a few left in this one!"

Alex gets up with anger. "No! No! No more!" he shouts as he takes the bag. "I can't take it. I'll throw it in the river. It'll be like we never saw them."

"Oh, give me that!" Gloria said as she takes the bag. She looks in the bag in surprise. "Hey they're for us!"

"What?" Marty said surprised.

Gloria starts to take them out and hand them out. "Melman…" she said

"Really?" Melman said as he grabbed his present.

"Marty…" Gloria said as she gave him his present.

"Get out of here," Marty said.

"Alex… May…" Gloria said as she got out the presents.

"I'll hold on to that one for her," Alex said.

"…and me!" Gloria said as she got out her present.

Marty opens his present and it was a carton with Sylvia's logo on it. "No way! Candied yams from Sylvia's!" He opens the carton. "And they're still hot! They're still hot."

Gloria opens her present and says, "An inflatable hippo pool and chlorine? (Inhales) Oh yeah that's the stuff."

Melman opens his present. "Ah! Dr. Maneesh's neck massager!" he squealed

"What did you get Alex?" Marty asks.

Alex opens his present and get out a snow globe of New York City. "Snow falling down on my beautiful city," he said. "How did he know?"

"That's why Santa's Santa. The big man's got some talent," Marty said.

"But we can't leave him back there dancing around with that bump on his head," Alex admitted. "We gotta go back and help him."

"Well, good news is there's enough sparkly stuff to get us back to Madagascar," Skipper said.

Private throws flipper full of sparkly stuff in the air.

Alex was worried. "Is there bad news?" he asked.

"There's only enough to get us to Madagascar," Skipper said.

The other penguins try to get the stuff back into the tank.

"Put it back, put it back," Kowalski said.

"So it's Madagascar or… home?" Melman asked.

Alex looks down and thinks for a minute.

* * *

They started to fly you first see the statue of liberty with the city behind her.

"There she is fellas," Skipper said.

Then you see it's just the snow globe and you see the beach of Madagascar.

"Maybe next Christmas, New York," Alex said. "Skipper, full speed ahead."

They head for Madagascar. On the beach, the reindeer were sitting on lounge chairs enjoying the sun.

"This is the life, huh?" the leader reindeer said.

All the reindeer was having fun, well, all except Cupid who was sad that she didn't get to kiss Private. She draws a picture of her and Private puckering. Not too far from them, Julian was giving out presents to the lemurs.

"It says "to Mort, Happy Julianuary! Love King Julian"" Julien said out loud.

Mort comes to Julian and takes of a bow revealing…

"A coconut! Thank you, King Julian!" Mort said as he hugged the coconut.

Meanwhile, in the sky, the penguins were about to land.

"Okay boys, let's take her down," Skipper said.

Then Rico fell because he ran out of sparkly stuff.

"We just lost one of our engines," Kowalski said then he ran out of sparkly stuff too.

"I thought you said there was enough sparkly stuff to get us there," Melman told Skipper.

"I did," Skipper said.

"Then what happened?" Melman asked.

"I was wrong," Skipper said then he ran out of dust and everyone started to fall.

"Red night goblin! The red night goblin's coming!" the lookout lemur shouted.

Cupid saw them fall. Private saw her too. "Come on Private! Think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" she shouts to him.

Private thought of her and then started to fly straight to shore. Everyone on shore started to panic.

"Ahh! The red night goblin's attacking again!" Julien said.

"Brace or impact!" Private shouted.

Then the sleigh landed on shore but it also landed on Santa.

"Oh no," Alex said. They ran to Santa. Santa starts to wiggle. "He's alive!"

They lit the sleigh. They that the bump on this head was gone.

"Where am I? The children! The presents!" Santa said

"He got his memory back," Gloria said.

Everyone started to cheer. Then was interrupt by the reindeer.

"Terrible crisis Santa," the leader reindeer said. "The South Polers stole sleigh for joyride. Now, Christmas is ruined!"

"What?" Santa said worried.

"That's an outright Christmas lie with all the trimmings!" Skipper said.

"Yeah Christmas isn't ruined. We delivered everything," Melman said.

"It's the truth," Cupid said as she held out an empty bag. "Santa the South Polers saved Christmas."

"Cupid, stay out of this," the leader reindeer said.

Cupid was now mad. "I grow tired of your reindeer games," she said as she holds Private flipper. "We want to be… bipolar."

"Son of the gun," the lead reindeer said.

"So you really delivered all the gifts?" Santa asked the Zoosters.

"It's the least we can do," Gloria said.

"And you even found Liechtenstein?" Santa asked.

Everyone had surprised yet worried faces.

"Lickety what?" Marty asked.

Santa lifts the seat and sees a bag full of presents. "Oh chestnuts! Those children will be up any minute now!" Santa said.

"This way Santa," the leader reindeer said as the other reindeer got hooked on.

"But there's no sparkly stuff left in the tank," Marty said.

"I'll use the reserve tank then," Santa said. He lifts up a hidden door to reveal a secret switch.

"A reserve tank," Gloria said.

"Hey, Santa, wait," Alex said. "You know my friend and I could…"

Santa and his sleigh started to take off. "Thank you all for everything!" he shouts out.

"Santa, wait!" Marty said.

Private looks at Cupid. "If that sleigh leaves and you're not with Santa, you'll regret it," he said to his beloved.

"Farewell Private," Cupid said as she flew off with the other reindeer.

"We'll always have Madagascar," Private said.

"Santa!" Marty shouts.

"Wait!" Melman shouts.

"And Julian!" Santa shouts out. Julian peaks out of the bushes. "You're officially off the naughty list!" Then he puts on his Santa hat and flew off.

"What? No!" Julien said as he misunderstood. "You can't take me off the naughty list! I am the naughty list! … What's the naughty list?"

"Merry Christmas!" Santa shouts before he and his reindeer takes off to Liechtenstein.

"Well, looks like Santa's back in business," Melman said.

"And we're back in Madagascar," Alex said.

"And you know what? We're gonna have the best Christmas ever. Right here!" Gloria said.

Alex then remembered something. "Oh, we still have one more present to deliver," he said. Everyone groans in disappointed. "It's a good thing she's already here."

"Oh, right. May hasn't got her present yet," Gloria said. "If she isn't here, she must be back at the lemur tree."

"Come on guys, let's go," Alex said as he and the others head for the jungle.

* * *

"_Yay, dad save Christmas!" Selena said._

"_But what did you do during all this time," Vitaly asked. Everyone stares at him. "What? Even I am interested in a good story."_

"_Well, I was getting everything ready for a big surprise for my friends," May said. "They were just about to arrive…"_

They head for the lemur tree. Marty sees Alex's face.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Marty asks.

"I'm worried," Alex said.

Marty then remembered. "Oh… right,"

Then a lemur from up above made a strange noise.

"That was weird," Gloria said. Then they stopped behind the leaves that separated from them and the tree. "You gotta face her," she said as she pats him on the back.

"Yeah I mean you have to be a man or in which case a lion," Marty said.

"It's gonna be kind of hard guys, but I'll do it," Alex said.

They were about to separate the leaves when they heard music.

"Does anyone here the xylophone?" Melman asked.

Then they heard a voice.

Voice: **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**  
**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is...**  
**You**

They parted the leaves to see every inch of the lemur place was decorated for Christmas.

"Surprise!" the lemurs shouted.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Alex said. Then he saw May standing on the stage he did once.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is**  
**You...Baby**

May jumps down from the stage to greet her friends. "Hello my friends," she said.

"May, you planned all of this?" Alex said

"Of course Darling. Nothing is too good for you," May said. "Dance with me darling."

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
**I don't even wish for snow**  
**I'm just gonna keep on waiting, **  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**I won't make a list and send it**  
**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**  
**I won't even stay awake**  
**To hear those magic reindeer click**  
**'Cause I just want you here tonight**  
**Holding on to me so tight**  
**What more can I do**  
**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**  
**Baby**

Gloria watches as May and Alex dance. "I guess I was wrong," Gloria said.

"But if that's not why she wanted to talk to him about, then what was is it that she wanted to talk to him about?" Marty asked.

**All the lights are shining**  
**So brightly everywhere**  
**And the sound of children's**  
**Laughter fills the air**  
**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**  
**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**  
**Won't you please bring my baby to me...?**  
**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**This is all I'm asking for**  
**I just want to see my baby**  
**Standing right outside my door**  
**Oh I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**  
**You**

Everyone started to cheer for her.

"That was amazing," Alex said.

"Come on darling, I need to talk to you," May said. She then looks out to everyone else. "Enjoy Christmas everyone!" She and Alex went behind the big leaves.

"Okay dear, before you say anything, I want to give your present from Santa," Alex said.

"Really? What did he give you and the others?" May asked.

"What we all wanted for Christmas," Alex said.

"Let me guess, candied yams, hippo pool with chlorine, something from Dr. Maneesh, and snow on your beautiful city," May said. "Is that correct?"

"Yep," Alex said.

"Wow, Santa really knows people," May said.

"And also animals," Alex said. That made May giggle. "Here, open your present." He said as he gave her the present.

May opens her present. "I knew it! Oh I just knew it!" she said excited.

"Knew what?" Alex said in confusion.

"There's hope," May said. "You see, what I wanted was a picture… of my future. I should really say it's our future."

She shows the picture to Alex. He sees him and May in the picture. May's belly was big.

"That's gonna be our future?" Alex asked.

"It's kind of what I wanted over the months we've been married," May said. "We've been on the island for 306 days and we've been married for 295 days. Darling, we need a family."

Alex then thinks back when he scared Mort.

"Um I'm only good at performing in front of kids, not really good at playing with them," Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lemurs just finished decorating the palm Christmas tree. Some lemurs made a snowman out of fruit. Julian was behind some coconuts.

"This will get me back on the naughty list. Coconut ball fight!" Julian shouts as he threw coconuts. He hits a lemur.

Marty, Melman and Gloria were skating with banana peels. Melman was falling.

"I can't stop! I can't stop!" Melman said.

Gloria and Marty was figure dancing.

"Rockefeller Center ain't got nothing on this," Gloria said

Then they saw snow.

"Well, we may not have gotten home for Christmas, but we got snow," Marty said as he sticks out his tongue.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gloria said.

They saw that the snow was lemur dandruff.

Marty freaks out and rubs his tongue. "Ahh! It's not snow! It's not snow!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"As Alex would said, "it's not what you get, it's what you give"" Melman said.

"Speaking of Alex, where is he and May?"

May then jumps from behind the leaves.

"YAHOOOOOO! This is the best Christmas ever!" May said.

She starts to dance around place. The three friends look at the leaves to see Alex coming out.

"Alex, why is May acting like this?" Gloria asked

"Well we've been married for almost a year, what does she long for?

Gloria thinks for a moment. "… I really don't know," she said.

"Let's just say she just found that there's gonna be hope for the both of us," Alex said.

Gloria then realized what he was saying. "You don't mean…" she said.

"Yes, May and I will have a baby in our future," Alex said.

The three friends fainted.

"Yes, triple hit," Julien said as he thought that he hit them. "Mort you're next!"

"Ahh!" Mort screamed as he ran as fast as he could.

Julian starts to chase him. Alex shook her head. May finally started to calm down.

"Are you finally calm enough?" Alex asked.

"I'm just so excited," May said.

"Yet there's so much to plan like if the cub was born here, how are we gonna tell it that we're the king and queen of New York," Alex said.

"We don't have to worry about that dear. The cub won't be born here I promise you. I have a plan," May said. "Of course I need Julian permission in order for this to work, but I know we can make it to New York before the baby is born. But let's not worry about that right now. Right now (she pulls him) let's just enjoy Christmas like there's no tomorrow."

She looks up. Alex saw a lemur holding a stick of some sort.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of mistletoe?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is," May said as she giggled.

"Oh come here," Alex said as he dips her.

"Whoa Darling," May said as she giggles.

They kiss and Mort gets in the way of the view of them kissing

"Merry Christmas and happy Julianuary everybody!" Mort said. Then he got hit by a coconut.

* * *

"_We might not know if Liechtenstein ever got Christmas, but I'm sure they did," May said. "Other than that, everyone else had a wonderful Christmas day and it's all because of the four friends. And I gave them a great Christmas party to celebrate. And it was happily ever after Christmas. The end."_

_Everyone cheered._

"_Did you make that story up?" Stefano asked._

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," May said. "We'll never know. Alright little ones, time for bed."_

"_Aww but I don't want go to…" Selena started then passed out and slept. So did Vasili._

"_Good night, everyone," May whispers._

_Everyone quietly snuck out. Vitaly slowly grabs Vasili and walks away. May grabs Selena and holds her close. She peaks through the curtain and stares into the stars._

"_I wish you were here with us, Darling, we miss you along with little Justin," May said with tears in her eyes. "You'll always be in our hearts, no matter what." She then heads for bed._


End file.
